day_of_dusk_rbxfandomcom-20200214-history
AEGIS Ranks
AEGIS International is divided into many ranks, each of which has their own privileges and responsibilities. Most ranks can be achieved through obtaining specific point quotas, which can be rewarded by doing duty-states or attending trainings. In order to get promoted to or past Regional Command, however, personnel need recognition and a promotion from High Command members. List of Ranks AEGIS Academy All non-Officer ranks are ranks (Initiate-EFA). They can be achieved through earning points, which are awarded from completing trainings and duty states. AEGIS members who hold those ranks are addressed either by their full rank or by their rank initials once they reach a rank of Junior Operative or higher. (e.g. Senior Operative - "SO"). In the AEGIS Academy are three rankings that do the bulk of the work and protection inside the processing part of the border. Personnel in AEGIS Academy will learn several skills imperative to their advancement in AEGIS International. Below are the three ranks in AEGIS Academy: * Initiate * Cadet * Junior Operative (JO) Dispatch Once personnel graduate AEGIS Academy, they will become an Operative and be able to have more freedom in the duties they perform. Personnel in Dispatch are also able to join divisions. * Operative (O) * Senior Operative (SO) * Experienced Operative (EO) * Veteran Operative (VO) Command Relay Past Dispatch is the Command Relay ranks. Starting at Field Agent, these personnel tend to have a larger responsibility in the border. * Field Agent (FA) * Senior Field Agent (SFA) * Experienced Field Agent (EFA) Regional Command Personnel can only be promoted to a Regional Command rank by the High Command at AEGIS. Officer rankings require exceptional talent, loyalty, and dedication to maintain. Non-Officers address officers as "Sir" or "Ma'am", while officers address lower-ranking officers by their rank. Below are all the Officer ranks: * Officer (TO when referred to by a higher ranking) * Warrant Officer (WO) * Veteran Officer (VO) Overwatch Past Regional Command is the Overwatch ranking personnel, who are able to dispatch official orders that all must obey. Personnel who are not Overwatch are required to salute Overwatch members and clear the space when these people walk by. The two Overwatch ranks are: * Unit Captain (UC) * Unit Commander (UCOMM) High Command Ranks If a member of Overwatch has been showing great perseverance and devotion to AEGIS International, they may be promoted to the High Command, either to a member of the Table of Military Leadership, or the Board of Directors. The Table of Military Leadership is responsible for managing the roleplay aspects of Day of the Dusk: The Border, including creating and managing AEGIS International rules, divisions, and other aspects. The Board of Directors are imperative in managing big-picture aspects of Day of the Dusk: The Border including development and financial decision-making. The three High Command ranks are: * Table of Military Leadership (ToML) * Board of Directors (BOD) * The Chairman of AEGIS International. Duties and Privileges Each AEGIS rank has its own duties and privileges, as well as certain rules that have to be followed. Below are all the ranks, each with their duties and privileges. * Initiate - This is the lowest AEGIS rank and does not grant any additional privileges. Initiates are equipped with a ACAD-1 keycard to open doors, and a pistol, to use as basic defense. * Cadet '- This rank is still very low, but is still higher than Initiate. Cadets generally have a better understanding of how AEGIS functions, and for that reason, they are allowed to operate processing lanes at the border. * '''Junior Operative '- This rank is a big change from a Cadet. Junior Operatives are given a better pistol and a G14-B. They are allowed to co-host BAT, hold posts on the two outside towers, and to operate border booths. Junior Operatives are also given an L-1 keycard. * 'Operative '- After a member has finished the Academy, they would become an Operative, an official AEGIS member. Operatives are allowed to host BAT and to hold posts on the roof of the border facility. Upon reaching this rank, members can also join a division. * 'Senior Operative '- After reaching this rank, members can join the AEGIS Intelligence Agency, which is the only division that does not allow normal Operatives to join. * 'Experienced Operative '- This rank has the same weapons, duties, and responsibilities as a Senior Operative. * '''Veteran Operative - This rank has the same weapons, duties, and responsibilities as a Senior Operative. * Field Agent - Field Agents are higher on the command scale than ordinary non-Officer members. They are allowed to go outside the facility for reasons designated by Overwatch ranking personnel, and to open and close the main border gate. They are also given an L-2 keycard. * 'Senior Field Agent '- This rank has the same weapons, duties, and responsibilities as a Field Agent. * 'Experienced Field Agent '- This is the highest non-Officer rank in AEGIS, and it's only held by the most loyal and talented members. After becoming an EFA, members are able to be invited to AEGIS Officer Academy and become an Officer. =